Baby Doll
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: The man smiled as he looked at the human doll, she 's his now ! Only his ! His doll forever .
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first Angst story, but I will let you know . Who don't let Rape, Angst, Death, Stalking ( or the bad guy/girl ) or little bit obsession . Please don't read it, I tried very hard that none of them is OOC . But a little OOC is sometimes nice, but anyway while reading the story . Who do you think is the stalker 3: **

**Enjoy ~**

* * *

_Oh my sleeping doll,_

_skin as snow and lips like blood ._

_Stay with me and drink some tea,_

_believe me it's for your own good ._

Tsunami said her goodbye to her friends, when she went home . It was dark early, because the winter is coming . And Tsunami shivered from the cold air, who blew hard against her ." I must hurry home, mom is probably wondering where I am . " She said she went today, shopping with her friends for a perfect gift for her mom . Since this year her dad is coming back, to celebrate christmas in so long . So Tsunami wants to give her the perfect day, since her mother knows nothing of the special gift . Or the visit of her husband, Tsunami keep it all a surprise . As she walked around the corner, she suddenly felt that someone was watching her . She looked behind her, but saw no one . Only the thick snow and the lamppost, that gave a little light in the darkness . " Strange .." She walked on but turned around every time, as she truly felt that there was someone else ." Who 's there ? " She paused and waited, but got no answer . She suddenly felt cold, and the feelings of the eyes . Was everywhere that it gave her the chills, so Tsunami closed her eyes and began to run .

She never run so hard, but she did not dare to stop . She kept running, even though she nearly fell every time . When she saw her house, warmth and hope rise inside her . And opened the door, and with a loud bang she closed . While she trying to catch her breath, her mother came to look with I-Pin, Lambo and Fuuta ." Tsu-chan what's wrong ? You look so pale sweetheart ." Her worried mom said . " Mom ... " Tsunami looked at her, and held her as she still shivered ." Tsu-chan ? " The children looked scared, and Tsunami noticed that so she smiled ." It's nothing, it was so cold that I ran to get home quickly, so don't worry about anything ! " Good thing they believed her, and Tsunami was glad they don't ask about it anymore .

" Would like some chocolate milk ? " Asked Nana as she walked to the kitchen ." No thanks mom, I have to get up early . So I'm going to sleep ."

" Now already ? And food ? Did you have eaten anything today ? "

" Yes ." Was Tsunami short answer, and went up quickly as she was upstairs . She hid her gift under the bed, against the corner of the wall . That even Lambo will not find it . " Okay and now do some homework ." Tsunami said as she began her homework, the snow fell from the sky outside . And Tsunami continued to write, and became sleepy as she yawned . She glanced at the clock ." It's already 10 .. I should go to bed now . " She said and stretched her arms, and went to the bathroom the freshen herself a little . And changed into her night-clothes, she felt suddenly a cold air . Tsunami turned around and noticed that the window, of the bathroom was open . Tsunami ran to it, and closed the window . And thought of the figure, who followed her to her house . She looked around the bathroom, but saw no one inside .

Tsunami sighed and walked out the bathroom, and went to bed . She did not notice the eyes, that were watching her behind the window .

( Next morning )

" Eh ! Someone is stalking you ? " Asked Kyoko, Haru and Hana looked worried ." I tell you go to the police ." Hana said as she stood up ." No no it's maybe nothing .." Tsunami said afraid ." Please be serious, Tsunami many people said that . And all those people are kidnapped, robbed or killed ." Haru put her hands over her ears ." Haru don't want to listen ! Haru is scared ! " Tsunami felt guilty ." Haru-chan . "

" Tsunami just be careful and call us, if you get into trouble . Though I think Hana is right, to go right to the police ." Kyoko said as she looked nervous, Tsunami felt more guilty that she made her friends woried and scared . " Yes .. But .. Do not tell my mom okay ! It's almost christmas and it had to be special, and I don't want to make her worried . " The girls were silent, and then Hayato and Takeshi came to them ." Yo ! Good morning ." Said Takeshi ." Geh ." Hayato looked away from them .

" Good morning Takeshi-kun, Hayato-Kun . " Hayato blushed but did not look at her, the girls and Takeshi wonder why Tsunami did not see . That Hayato has a crush on her ." Hayato-kun do you have a fever again ? " Tsunami asked and put her hand, on his forehead to check his warmth . " No of course not ! " Said Hayato ." Haha you guys are sure making some noise ! " Said an other voice, the group looked at Dino . Who was walking to them ." Good morning my dear students ! " He said .

Dino was a man from Italy, who came to teach in Namimori . He 23 and very popular so that the other teachers, are like old and boring . Some teachers are afraid, that Dino will give students bad idea 's ." Good morning ." They all said back, Dino smiled at Tsunami and patted her head ." Good morning Tsunami-chan ~ " He said and walked away, Tsunami blushed a little . Kyoko and Haru laughed ." Oh you are quite the charmer, aren't you Tsunami ." Hana said with a grin ." I do not know that Tsunami liked Dino-sensei ." Takeshi said with a smile, Hayato said nothing and turned around . And went away from them ." Hayato-kun ? " But he did not look at them, and walked away ." Geez what's his problem ? " Said Hana Tsunami felt uncomfortable, is Hayato angry ?

In class Hayato said nothing, and looked outside the window . Tsunami still is worried, and so is Takeshi . Takeshi said that they let Hayato be, and ask him later what's wrong . Tsunami doubted that, because Hayato can be stubborn ." Oi ! Damn Tsunami . " Tsunami turned around and came face to face with a few girls from her, and from other classes ." We have to get a little talk ." Said one of them, Tsunami looked first confused .

But when she went with the girls, and saw their angry faces . She was very nervous and scared ." Huh can I .."

" How dare you .."

" What .."

" You dare to get all the guys attention, Dino-sensei is ours ! Do you understand ? ! " Tsunami paused as she went a little behind ." You are such a whore ."

" Loser . "

" Witch ."

" Slut ! "

Tsunami stared at the girls, that are calling her bad names . Tsunami did not know what to do, she went silent and tried to get away . She felt tears coming out .

" Look at the loser, she 's starting crying ! "

" Let's teach her a lesson ! "

" Yeah maybe she will cry even more ! " But before the girls could do something, someone else came into the scene ." You have disturbed my nape ." Hibari said as he looked, with his ice-cold eyes . To the girls who just maybe, wet themselves . " H-Hibari-san ? " Everyone back away from him .

" I'll bite you to dead ."

( A little later )

" What happened Tsu-chan ? " Asked Nana as she saw her daughter, who just came home . She has some bruises on her cheek, Tsunami laughed nervously ." Let's just say it was not Hibari's day ." And it was also not Tsunami 's day, she still has not talked to Hayato . Maybe Takeshi will know something that's wrong ." Oh yeah almost forgot, you got mail from someone . " Nana gave a letter to Tsunami, Tsunami looked at it and opened it ." Ah ! Maybe a love letter ! " Called Nana pleased and went into the kitchen .

_You are my lover, my princess ._

_I will love you forever ._

_And never sell your heart, because it's priceless . _

_And we will stay always together ._

Tsunami then looked at the picture, her eyes went wide open . Her was becomes pale, and the sweat broke out . That 's her ! She is in the picture, when she was changing clothes !

Tsunami knew instantly when this was taken, when last night the window was open . When she felt that she was watched, and the stalker has naked pictures of her ! Shit what should she do ? ! " And Tsu-chan ? Who is that letter from ? " Asked her mother again, Tsunami put away the letter and the photo . " Was nothing mom, just a stupid joke ." She said and ran upstairs ." Tsu-chan ? " Tsunami slammed her door shut, Nana sighed quietly ." Children never give in, when they get a love letter or not ." And went back into the kitchen, to get the children their snacks . Who are watching Tv now .

Tsunami looked around her room, and walked over to her window . And closed the curtains, she looked over all around . For something or for the stalker, who will maybe be inside or not . After 10 minutes have looked everywhere . She found nothing, and went to look at the hiding place . She sighed with relief, her gift for her mother is still there . Then she looked at the picture and the letter .

_Who is stalking Tsunami ? _

* * *

**Yeah who is stalking my dear Tsu-chan ! Anyway there will come some more new stories, but also new chapters except for ' My Lovers ' . Since femSpain & femRussia both have 1 vote, and I still don't know which one . Will go first with Romano ...**

**But yeah the story will have no Yuri, but maybe Yaoi . Sorry Yuri fans :(**

**Ciao x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy the story, I'm already working on Chap 3 & 4 . **

* * *

Tsunami was the next morning up, and was making herself ready for school . Even though she did not sleep well, her arms moved on their own . Like her mind was somewhere else, as she walked downstairs . She walked into the kitchen ." Good morning Tsu-chan ! What do you want for .." Nana's mouth fell open ." Tsu-chan ! What's wrong ? You look so pale ." Nana shouted as she ran to Tsunami, and felt her forehead ." You have no fever ." Tsunami was silent and said nothing ." Tsu-chan ? " Tsunami looked at her mother, like she just noticed her now ." Oh good mornign mom ! " Smiled Tsunami even though Nana noticed, that Tsunami was acting strange . Before she could say anything, Tsunami's eyes fell on the clock ." Oh no I'm going to be late ! " And grabbed her bad, and some toast as she ran out of the door ." Bye mom ! " She shouted Nana looked surprised, and decided one thing . There was something bothering her daughter, and she was going to find out what it was .

Tsunami quickly tan to school, as she did not wanted to be . Bitten to death by Hibari, she saw Yamamoto also running . Looks like he was also late for school ." Takeshi-kun ! " Takeshi looked behind him, and smiled at her ." Good morning ! " Tsunami was in a second next to him, since he stopped for her . Takeshi glanced at her, and his smile dropped from his face ." Tsunami ? Did you not sleep well ? " Tsunami looked questioningly at him ." Why ? "

" You look pale and you have bags under your eyes ." Said Takeshi as he put his hand, on her forehead ." I'm not sick Takeshi-kun ! "

" Sure ? "

" Yes !" Her face was a flushed a little, as she looked away from him . "Oi ! " The two looked at Hayato, who ran towards them ." Hayato-kun ! " Tsunami smiled at him . " Good morning !" Hayato blushed a little, but this time he was going to do it ! " Oi Baseball freak ! Go away I have to talk with T-tsu-nami alone .. So go away now ! " And did something like you will do, if you chase away a cat or a dog . Only Takeshi is not a dog or a cat, so he looked confused at Hayato . " Heh why I also want to hear it, I'm fond of secrets ! Oh of course I tell one of my own in return ! " Tsunami saw that Hayato will explode any second ." Move it baseball freak ! "

" No ." This time Takeshi looked serious ." Hey don't fight . " Tsunami tried to stop them, and pushed them a little bit apart . But it was hard, as they were at each other's throat's . " Tsu-chan ! " Tsunami saw Kyoko, Haru and Hana running towards them ." Good morning ! "

" What are you doing ? " Hana asked as she looked at Takeshi and Hayato ." Well they are .."

" Well good morning girls ! " Takeshi said with a smile, like nothing happened . Hayato said nothing and walked away ." Hayato-kun ! "But it was too late, he was already away from them ." What's his problem ? " Haru asked as she looked annoying, as Hayato walked in silence away . " ... " Tsunami did not know what to say, but she looked angrily at Takeshi ." So what is the problem, he wanted to talk to me alone ? " Takeshi looked shocked at her, as she looked really angry ." Tsunami ? " Tsunami turned around and walked mad away from them ." Tsunami wait ! " Kyoko followed her, Hana and Haru stayed behind with Takeshi ." What happened ? " Kyoko asked her ." Nothing Kyoko-chan ."

( At school )

Tsunami has not seen Hayato or Takeshi all day, it did not matter she was mad at them . For Takeshi behaving like a kid, and Hayato for running away from them . Like he was ashamed for standing next to them ." Tsunami ? " Tsunami looked up and saw Dino-sensei beside her ." The class is done, do you not have lunch with your friends ? " Tsunami looked angry ." Do not ." Dino-sensei looked confused, but smiled as he sat down beside her ." Wanna talk about it ? "

" No ."

" Okay well can I have my lunch next to you ? " Tsunami was silent and let the man be ." So where are Hayato-kun and Takeshi-kun ? Have not seen them all day .."

" Do not know .."

" Did you fight ? "

" I don't know .. "

" Tsunami .."

Tsunami looked at him, as Dino looked seriously at her . " You can talk to me about it you know ."

" Yeah .. " But Tsunami don't want to talk about it, she just wanted to be alone ." I have to go to the tiolet's ." Before Dino could say anything, Tsunami went away quickly . As her heart was beating faster, she ran quickly to the tiolet . And walked inside and closed the door, she tried to catch her breath . Tears fall out of her eyes, but she did not wanted that . What now Tsunami ? She has to talk to Takeshi and Hayato, but does not know what to say . But will she do the right thing, the two did not even agree with each other .

Suddenly the door opened, and Tsunami hold her breath . She does not know why she does that, she felt her breath slowly . And was afraid her heart was beating faster, she heard the footsteps on the floor of the tiolet's . And looked under her door, and the steps came closer . She pushed her legs, to her chest so that the person . Who stand's behind the door, will not see her legs . She looked at the door, and heard the footsteps stopping infront of the door . Her breath was short, and she tried to hold in her fear . The person will maybe hear her breath, she squeezed her eyes shut . And heard suddenly a soft voice say her name ." Tsunami ? "

That was ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 I will tell you, the fic is actually short . But it will get a Sequel maybe 2, I will think about it . After the first Sequel is done :) Anyway I have a new poll on, for the ones that are reading this story . Who is Tsunami's stalker, look at the poll and choice ;) **

* * *

Tsunami's heart seemed to stop, she did not recognized the voice . But she seemed to have it heard before ." Who's there ... " She asked quietly but nobody answered, Tsunami felt herself go paler . Who knows who is standing behind the door, suddenly a piece of paper was pushed . Under the door to Tsunami, Tsunami looked at it surprised . But her mouth fell open, as she readed what was written in red letters . ' I WILL KILL YOU ' . She wanted to scream, as she felt tears coming out . She looked up as she heard a door, was closed by someone . She become scared and wanted to go home . Back to her mother, safe in her arms .

She stood up carefully, and swallowed as she looked at the door . She was getting cold, and her hands were sweating . When they grabbed the doorlock, she pushed it open and .. Who knows who is standing there, but ... will he or she still be there ? What was that sound , Tsunami followed again and pushed, more against the door that opened . She closed her eyes, as she did not dared to look . But as she slowly opened her eyes, she noticed that she was alone .

Tsunami was quickly outside, and she saw Enma walking towards her ." Tsunami ! " Tsunami smiled at Enma, as he walked to her with a smile ." Enma-kun good afternoon ! "

" Where are Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san ? " Enma asked as he was surprised that, the two of them are not at Tsunami's side ." Ah well ..." Of course everyone will find it weird, since the three are always together . " If you don't want to say it, you don't have to ." Enma said with a kind smile, Tsunami blushed a little ." Hey Tsunami I want to ask you something ..." But suddenly Gokudera came around the corner, and ran quickly to the two . " H-Hayato-kun ! " Tsunami was grabbed by Gokudera, as they left Enma surprised behind ." S-sorry Enma-kun ! " She shouted to Enma, Enma looked disappointed as he sighed . When Tsunami and Hayato were far away, Enma pulled a letter out of his pocket . " I was so looking forward to give it to her ." What Enma does not know was, that Someone heard him . And made a fist out of jealousy .

Tsunami tried not to fall, since her little legs could hardly follow . Since Hayato was making big steps ." Hayato-kun stop ! You're hurting me !" Hayato stopped walking and sighed, as he leaned against the wall . And sat on the ground ." Are you okay ? " Tsunami asked as she sat beside him ." Yeah ... Sorry .."

" Don't worry about it ." Tsunami was glad that she could see him now, she really wanted to know what he wanted to say this morning ." Hayato-kun ... This morning .." She noticed that Hayato's cheeks were red ." What .. What did you wanted to tell me ? "

" It's nothing .. "

" Hayato-kun ? "

" Damn it's really nothing, I wish .. "

" Takeshi-kun .. Does he know ?" Does anyone know what Hayato wanted to say, why does she not know ? Why can't she not know ?

" I don't know, but apparently I think he notices it . How he reacted this morning, damn freak that he is . Can't he just stay out of my business .." Tsunami was silent she does not know what to say, but feels as she talks about it . She only makes things worse ."

" What did you wanted to say .." She asked instead ." Nothing ."

" I want to know ."

" And I don't want you to know ! " Hayato's face became red, Tsunami looked angry and went closer to him ." Tell me ! "

" Damn it ! " And suddenly Hayato took her, and pressed his lips against her ." Look Dino-sensei, Takeshi-kun they are here ." Heard Tsunami Kyoko-chan saying, as the three walked to them . She could see through the corner of her eyes, how shocked both men looked . While Kyoko-chan smiled, Tsunami could not do anything . As she felt Hayato's lips on her's .


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that I've not updated for a while now, I hope for these weeks, I've some time for you guys ( or girls ) ;) **

**I think everyone in this chap is very OOC sorry about that, and please check out the poll ! **

**Ciao ~ **

* * *

Tsunami did not know what happened, but she was suddenly pulled away by Takeshi from Hayato . Takeshi looked at her with disbelief and anger, Hayato wanted to scream . but Dino-sensei stepped in, as he pulled Tsunami from Takeshi .

" Oi ! Stay away from Tsunami ! " Screamed Hayato but was stopped by Takeshi .

" Hayato .."

" Let me go ! " Tsunami watched Dino-sensei, who looked in silence to her back . Why does he look like that ? Why does he look at her, like she .." Tsunami I want to talk to you .. " He said ." But Hayato .."

Takeshi pulled Hayato away, who screamed and hit Takeshi on his back . But the other did not care, and carried Hayato away . Tsunami then saw Kyoko-chan also went away, why is she smiling ? " Kyoko-chan ! " But Kyoko-chan ignored her, and then she was gone . Onyl she and Dino-sensei were left behind .

" Dino-sensei I huh ..."

" What was that ?" Tsunami looked surprised and then confused ." What do you mean .."

" What were you doing ? ! Why did you kissed .."

" Dino-sensei .. Hayato-kun kissed ... But I .."

" Do you love him ? " Tsunami looked away as her cheeks were red ." I do not know maybe .."

" No .." Tsunami looked surprised at him ." What ? "

" No you can not .. Tsunami you can not love him ! "

Tsunami was scared and she tried to get away, but Dino-sensei took her quickly ." You can not go with him ! You can't ! You cant' ! "

" Dino-sensei let me go ! " Tsunami shouted as she was crying ." And it's .. It's none of your business, who I like and who I date ! "

" Yes it will be my business ! "

" Why ..."

" Because I love you ! " And kissed her hard, but Tsunami pushed him away quickly . " Tsunami ! " But Tsunami did not listen, as she ran away . She wanted to go home ! She want to get home ! " Tsunami ! " Tsunami past Haru in the hallway, but she did not stopped ." Tsunami where are you going ! " Haru shouted and ran after her, but Tsunami was too fast .

The sweat ran down her body, as she ran through the streets . She was tired after a while, and stopped for a bit . She knows she was far away from school, she leaned against a wall . And sighed wearily . " What's wrong with everyone .."

Tsunami felt that there was something wrong, with the other's how they acted . And then she is also stalked by someone . Tsunami is really worried now, since she can't trust anybody anymore . She can't tell her mom, she will be worried sick . She has hard enough, since her father never comes home . She can not make her worried .. Tsunami suddenly heard something, and looked around her . But she was alone, and yet ..

KLANK !

" Who's there ! " She stood up but screamed, as a rat showed up . Running away from her screaming, she looked behind her . And saw a shadow on the wall, it showed Tsunami a figure of someone . But it was weird shaped ... It walked quietly away . " Wait ! " Tsunami ran behind the shadow, but then it was gone . And noticed that the shadow, is also running from her ." Come back ! "

But then suddenly she was alone again, Tsunami looked around . And noticed she did not know where she was ..

After walkinf 5 hours long, lost, hungary and very tired . Tsunami was finally home ." This is really not my day .." She walked to the door, and looked at the windows . And saw that the lights are out ." Weird where's mom .. " Tsunami found it strange, her mother went to sleep this early . " It's already 7, she can't be sleeping ... Especially if I'm not home . "

She grabbed the handle firmly, and pushed it quietly open ... She walked further inside ." Mom .. Momwhere are you ? "

She walked to the living room, and turned on the light ." Mom .." Her eyes widened as she looked at her mother, who hung on a rope . Her body was nearly white as a corpse, her eyes are half open . As blood drips from her mouth ." Mom ... " Tsunami's eyes began to water, as her body was trembling ." Mom ! "

" So that's what happened ." Said one of the police officers, as he talked to his colleagues . who founded Tsunami in her house ." One of the neighbors heard her screaming, as she was found enconscious . Infront of her mother, who committed suicide . "

" Poor child ... " The men fell silent .

Tsunami was crying on the hospital bed, as Haru and Kyoko-chan are with her ." It's going to be alright Tsunami .." Haru tried to calm down her friend, but the tears of Tsunami are not stopping . And she could not get her mother's face, out of her head and memories .

" She was .. She was .."

" It's going to be okay Tsunami .." Haru looked at Kyoko-chan, who silently watched them . She did not even bother to help comfort Tsunami ." Oi ! Kyoko-chan instead of standing there, do something yeah ! Otherwise go home already ! "

" And what should I do ? What you are doing or what ? "

" Yes that's a good idea ! That's what friend to for each other ..."

" Yeah ofcourse ." Tsunami looked at Kyoko-chan and Haru, Tsunami was confused and Haru surprised . " Kyoko-chan what's wrong ? "

" Nothing I'm tired, I'm going home ."

" Wait .." Kyoko-chan looked at Tsunami, when she was ready to leave ." Did you took Takeshi and Dino-sensei to .."

" Yes . "

" Why now everyone is fighting . "

" Yeah, so ? "

" Kyoko-chan ."

" See you tomorrow Haru-chan .

Haru and Tsunami were alone in the room ." I have to go Tsunami, see you tomorrow .. " Haru smiled at her, and took her leave ." Oh Dino-sensei ? " Tsunami looked up as she heard that name, she went pale as she saw the smiling man . " Good evening ."

A doctor came in and looked at Tsunami ." Sawada-san Dino-sensei is coming to pick you up, we can't contact your father . So he will be your guardian for a while . " Tsunami looked then to Haru and Dino-sensei, Haru did not look happy Tsunami noticed . When she saw that Haru's eyes are filled with anger, but hidden behind a smile .

Haru's eyes resembled that of Kyoko-chan ..

Dino-sensei smiled Tsunami noticed, it looked more like a grin of the devil . Than a smile he always showed some days ago . " Well let's make fun days Tsunami ! "

Tsunami's life is totally changed .


End file.
